A Different Meadow
by Cloveroseeverdeen
Summary: Clove surely wasn't thinking letting go of everything she loved was so difficult. But will the hunger games give her something more than that?


A different Meadow

Chapter 1

I wake up to see the first sun ray seep through the moldy curtains of my small room. I prop myself up on one elbow and find that my little sister Narnia has crept into bed with my older sister Aspen. Well I don't blame her, it's the day of the reaping.

Narnia and Aspen are squished together in the small single bed their face touching, fingers entwined in one another's. Their faces sharing the same sorrow. Aspen is only 1 year older than me and we look almost identical. The same long black glossy hair and dark mysterious amber eyes.

I'm staring out of the window when I hear a slight shaky voice whisper, "Clove? Are you awake?"It's Narnia. "Yep" I say bluntly. "I'm scared" she says and slowly eases out of bed and tiptoes over to me and sits on my lap while I cradle her and smooth out her mousy brown hair. "It's OK your only twelve your names only been in there once it's your first year they're not going to pick you. "Well what about you? Your seventeen so your names in their", she counts before I say; "six times I know I'll be fine" I say and stare into her amber eyes.

I stand up and creep swiftly past the fire place and reach into the little chest of drawers holding my clothes. I grab a yellow t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I shut the drawer and open another to grab some socks when a slight hiss comes from the back of it.

I dig my hand into the drawer and pull out a fluffy bundle of yellowish fur. Snow. He's my sister's ugly cat. She found him wandering the alleyways of District 2 howling and eating anything he could find. I have to admit we don't get along to well, but he lets me stroke him between the ears sometimes and then bats my hand away in displeasure.

I drop him on the floor and slip on my trainers. Might as well get some training in while I've still got time, always got to be prepared to get reaped right? I jump down off the porch and head across the streets to the training centre.

Chapter 2

I ease through the door and feel someone grab me from behind and pull me into a tight hug. I hate hugs so I slip away from their grasp and turn to see my best friend Cadey smiling at me her white teeth almost shining. "Hey Clove!" she says a little too brightly. "Hey" I say and start walking over to the Knife throwing station and pick up a descent 12 knives and start to throw when two knives hit my target first.

A deep chuckle comes from behind me and instantly I know who it is. Cato. I used to train with him when I was younger. "Hey squirt" he says and stands next to me. "Don't call me that". I say and give him my most evil scowl but he just smirks and gets ready to chuck another knife at the dummy but I get there first. I skewer it through the heart then another three dummies get the death shot while I stare back at him and laugh at his expression.

I head over to hand-to-hand combat. Cadeys there tackling the trainer to the ground. I give a sarcastic clap and head towards a free trainer. _I bet he doesn't know what's coming_ I think to myself and step onto the mat. He walks over to give instructions when I trip him up and flip him onto his back pulling a knife out of my pocket and pretend to slit his throat he laughs and stands up rubbing his neck slightly.

The gong sounds that means we have five minutes until the reaping. "DAMN IT!" I say under my breath and run out the door towards home. "Clove sienna"- my mom starts "I know I know I'm going." I mumble and run upstairs and see my mom has left the tub on and it's full with cold water. District two is known as one of the wealthier districts but some parts of it don't get hot water.

I towel dry my long hair and do a complicated fish tail plait down my back and slip a deep purple mini dress over my naked body. I slip on my laced boots and walk downstairs. My sisters are all dressed up and are ready to go. So I grab Narnia's hand and twist the doorknob for what might be the last time ever.

Chapter 3

The square is crowded with the citizens of District 2. I feel a tug on my arm and turn to see tears dampening Narnia's face. "Oh Nia its ok". I say and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's gonna hurt bad Clove." _Ohh _I think, she's talking about when they prick your finger to take some blood. It's how we sign in. "It doesn't hurt, just a little bit but it will be over before you can blink," I say. We get separated from each other to sign in, in different categories. I'm seventeen so I sign in with the other girls my age then get shoved by peacekeepers into a roped off area. Our town square is pretty big but not enough to hold our population. The escort Emerald green is on the stage trying to set her blonde wig into place. She walks forward and gives the microphone a slight tap then says, "Welcome! Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." I smirk at this and then turn my face back to concentration. "Now before we reap our lucky tributes I have a very special video brought to you from the capitol". The two screens on either side of the Justice building light up and a voice booms; "War terrible war." It's president Snow. The voice continues until the screen goes black and Emerald begins to speak again. "Now we shall start with Ladies first!" she says and gives a smile that I read as _lets get this over and done with _she walks over to the big glass ball holding the names of the 12-18 year old girls of our district. Six of then have Clove Sienna written on them. She pulls out a slip and walks back over to the microphone and reads out the name of the girl tribute. I gasp at the name and then see the pathway start before me. I just got chosen as the girl tribute and participant of the 74th annual hunger games.


End file.
